Smiling Faces Tell Lies
by realistjoker
Summary: Just when he thought his relationship with Amanda is on the rise, something happens that makes Michael rethink his life and the people he cares about. The people he thought he could trust show their true faces. Now he thinks that the world is out to get him. Hopefully only two people can help him out. Michael/Trevor/Franklin friendship, Michael/Trevor slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**-This story will mostly focus on the friendship between Michael, Franklin and, Trevor. It will also focus on Michael's and Franklin's farther and son relationship. Sorry about any mistakes.

* * *

"You promised," he screamed.

"You barely touch me."

"Because you never give me the chance. I have been nothing but fucking faithful to you, since you came back and you can't give me the same kind of fucking respect." Michael paced around his room like a predator, trying but failing to get his emotions in check.

Amanda sat on their bed with her arms crossed, but her face showed no remorse. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? You're fucking a 20-year-old sales person from Perseus. Why, to get free clothes? Or to feel like you're fucking young again since he is our son's age."

"Oh like you're any different. I know you go to that strip club that Trevor owns."

"Which I do nothing at, but drink; because I thought we had an understanding about not cheating anymore. Of course like always I was wrong. I should have known I couldn't turn a whore into a housewife."

"Fuck you Michael. I don't know what I saw in you."

"You saw my fucking money that's what you saw." Frustrated by the situation, Michael walked towards the closet, grabbed a bag and started packing.

"Where are you going?"

"Since you left last time, you can stay here with the kids, while I leave. Honestly I don't' know why I'm being kind to you by letting you stay at the house."

"Michael, you're not leaving. Stay and we'll work this out."

"And if I stay it will only be a matter of time before you fuck someone else. Who will it be next Amanda, since you like them young? That sixteen year old singer down the street, what's his name, oh yeah Austin Beaver. Or better yet an orgy with that British boy band 7 Route. Whoever it is don't do it in the damn house." Michael pushed pass her and started to pack miscellaneous items.

"Michael, I'm sorry."

"I seriously believe that," he said sarcastically.

"You're not leaving."

"I am Amanda; I'll call the kids later and tell them about me leaving."

She watched as he walked down the stairs and out the front door. After every serious spat they had she had always left and relished in the fact that he was suffering without her and the kids. Now the tables were turned. "Michael don't leave," she called rushing after him.

He didn't acknowledge her as he got into his black Tailgater and pulled off choosing to turn up the radio as she screamed for him to come back.

**/**

The psychedelic funk of The Undisputed Truth's _Smiling Faces Sometimes_ played on the radio; a song that Michael could truly relate to as he sped down the Los Santos Freeway with no destination in mind.

That bitch had looked him in the eyes with a smile on her face and promised that the cheating would stop and they would amend their relationship. Holding her in bed, she whispered sweet promises in his ear about how their future would go and like an idiot he believed her, because he wanted nothing more than to be in a normal relationship. He went out of his way to be around the house more, shower her with random gifts, and take her out for dinner and dancing. Anything she wanted she got. In return she acted more civil towards him and would be affectionate.

But memories of the past always reared its ugly head.

He would be the first to admit that he was awful to her before and during their marriage. When he first found out she was pregnant with Jimmy; he wanted her to have an abortion, but came around when she threatened to leave him if he didn't accept their son. Not wanting to lose the only person he had ever cared for next to Trevor, he took back the abortion statement. When Jimmy was born he couldn't hold back the pride he felt and the knowledge that he helped create another life.

Of course their son didn't stop his pursuits, he pimped her out only stopping when she became pregnant by Brad. He bit the bullet and decided to raise Tracey as his own child then to risk losing Amanda.

There were nights where they both were physically abusive towards each other. He remembered when she stabbed him with a kitchen knife or when he punched her hard enough to knock out two teeth. After each incident they screamed at each other and she would pack up the kids and leave for a few days only coming back when he begged that he would get better. They would make up with rough sex, but sex didn't always help.

He thought time and a change of location would heal all wounds, but it didn't. In a way it only made it things worse.

Hearing his phone go off he answered it. "Hello."

"_Hey you ass, how dare you leave,"_ yelled Jimmy.

"You don't understand Jim."

"_I understand that you hurt mom. That's all you fucking do is hurt us; you think of nobody but yourself and now she is miserable."_

"She deserves to miserable after what she has done."

"_Which you led her to."_

"Don't you dare blame me you little shit. You know nothing about me and your mom."

"_I can blame you for every fucking problem in our lives. You don't care about anyone, but yourself."_

"If I didn't care about anyone, I never would have saved your stupid ass from the boat thieves or the nerds that kidnapped you," Michael yelled. "When you gain an ounce of fucking respect call me back." Throwing his phone on the floor, Mike slammed his fists against the steering wheel. How was he always the bad guy in any situation? That little shit knew nothing.

Right now, he just needed a drink a very strong drink that would make him forget everything.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Michael could do nothing but smirk as he twirled around the amber liquid in his glass. _This is where I belong_, he thought. _Alone with my only family. _Looking straight up his vision was beginning to blur as he downed his drink and asked for another. His stomach protested, but he ignored it and drank until his vision was nothing but a mesh of different colors and the contents of his stomach threatened to come out.

His hang over was going to be a bitch.

But he didn't care along as he could forget about everything concerning his life. Amanda, fucking Amanda, that bitch, couldn't keep a promise. Sometimes he wondered why he was so stupid ever to believe her about anything.

Hell his own fucking kids lied to him all the time. Every day there was some new lie that it came to the point Michael didn't believe half the shit that came out of their mouths. How did he get stuck with them?

As he contemplated his phone went off. Checking it he saw that Franklin had called.

The kid.

That kid, he sometimes loved more than his own biological children. If he were given the chance to raise him, since childhood he would have done it, no questions asked. Maybe had he raised Franklin he wouldn't feel like such a failure of a father.

The only problem would be Trevor.

Trevor had already corrupted Tracey and Jimmy into loving him more than Michael. When the family first entered witness protection the kids cried for hours wanting Trevor and were upset for days when they couldn't contact him. Now that Franklin was hanging out with Trevor it would only be a matter of time before the man took away his son again. Even if Michael and Trevor patched up their relationship, Michael didn't entirely trust him. Trevor was too unpredictable.

A true snake.

Michael wasn't going to let Trevor take away Franklin.

Getting up he started to stumble until a pair of arms caught him. "Are you alright?" the voice asked.

The accent was jarring it sounded Russian or Serbian. "Fine," Michael slurred.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I have to get to my son."

"You are in no condition to drive. I will take you to your son." The arms steered him outside to an orange Inferus.

Once he was inside and buckled up, Michael leaned back trying to get his head into place. "Thanks, what's your name?" Due to his drunkenness and the dark car he couldn't make out the stranger's facial features.

"Niko, where does your son live?"

"3671 Whispymound dr, Vinewood."

"We'll be there soon, just rest."

Taking Niko's advice, Michael tried to get some rest, but couldn't as the thought of Franklin betraying him because of Trevor filled his mind.

* * *

"Hey, Mike its Franklin again when you get this message please answer, okay I'll talk to you later." Hanging up, Franklin looked down hoping that Mike would call back. This was the third time he called in the last two hours. Amanda had called him earlier saying that Mike had left her, when asked about why she didn't give a straight answer only that they got into a fight.

But knowing Mike, it had to be pretty serious for him to just leave. Turning on the TV, he tried to concentrate on the newest episode of Impotent Rage, but felt his concentration drift back to Michael. He hoped his pseudo-father wasn't any danger like that incident with the Triads.

Chop whined from his position on the couch as he felt Franklin's discomfort.

"What's wrong Chop Chop?"

The dog whined again as he put his massive head on Franklin's lap.

"You're worried about Michael to, don't worry he'll be okay." To calm the dog he started to scratch behind his ears.

"Ahh ain't that sweet."

Looking over his shoulder he saw Trevor dressed in a hot pink mini dress that left nothing to the imagination. "Dude what the fuck?! How did you get in? And what the fuck are you wearing?" Frank inquired as he and Chop just stared in disbelief.

"You really should close the glass door in your bedroom any freak could just walk in. Is it wrong for a man to walk around in a dress?"

"Yes!"

"I never thought you would be so close minded."

"I'm not close minded; you just shouldn't wear a dress."

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful my n-word."

Franklin knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "What are you doing here?" he asked changing the subject

"Got a call from Amanda asking where Michael was."

"She called me to and I told her I haven't seen him. I tried calling but he won't answer his phone."

"Knowing him, he's probably fucking some whore or drinking his ass off. More or less he is drinking his ass off. We'll find out." Trevor flopped down on the couch with his legs open.

"Do you want some pants?"

"No need could use a beer."

Getting up as quickly as he could, Franklin fetched him one and decided to sit off to the side, so he wouldn't have to see Trevor's junk. What grown man ran around in a dress with no underwear on? He would have to disinfect the couch later. "So where did you come from?"

"Don't really remember kid. The last thing I remember is drinking with some associates."

"What did you drink?"

"Liquid cocaine mixed with actually cocaine and vicodin. I took a few shots; the next thing I know I'm on a high- speed chase with the police with a dead transvestite sitting next to me, two goats dressed in panties in the back of the truck, Mr. Raspberry Jam giving me a blow job and me in this lovely outfit eating a bucket of chicken from Cluckin Bell."

"That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard. But knowing you it's true. And how the fuck are you still alive after drinking that shit?"

"Hell if I know."

"What happened to the transvestite and the goats?"

"Hell if I know, I blacked out again and when I came to I was outside your house."

"You scare me T."

Before Trevor could answer the doorbell rang. Quickly Franklin got up and answered only to find a tall man with stubble on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for Michael's De Santa's son." Niko had taken a quick look at Michael's driver's license before getting out of the car.

"His son?"

"Yes, you are his son," said Trevor slapping Franklin on the back. He noticed Niko's confused look. "He was adopted."

"Is Michael alright?" Franklin asked.

"He is drunk," replied Niko. "I will go get him." Shaking his head, Niko didn't know what to think of Trevor as he got Michael out of his car and delivered him to his son. He had heard it was a fad for rich white couples to adopt black children.

The second Michael managed to see Franklin he clung on to him. Franklin was a little surprised, since Michael only hugged him one time before. "Man, you're seriously drunk."

"Kid, I won't let that snake take you from me," he slurred as he clung tighter.

Franklin just held him as he looked up at Niko. "Thanks for bringing him here um…"

"It's Niko. It was nothing. Please take good care of him."

"I will."

Niko nodded and left hoping things would work out for Michael.

Frank pulled Michael into the house and placed him on the couch.

Seeing his best friend drunk and clinging to his pseudo-son made Trevor almost felt sorry for Michael. Knowing he only got into the state because of whatever Amanda did. "Man, Mikey, you look like shit," he commented.

Michael's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he turned to stare at Trevor. "What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking snake?"

"I have a right to be here."

"Like hell you do you fucking hipster."

Trevor clenched his teeth as his face started to turn red. "What did you call me?" he asked dangerously low.

"A hipster, hipster, hipster, hipster," taunted Michael.

"Fuck you Michael. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, you fucking troll."

"Hipster."

"I'll kill you."

"Hey." The situation was spiraling out of control to fast as Franklin intervene between the two. "T, he's drunk. He doesn't know what he is saying."

"Like hell he does."

"T, I'll calm him down."

"Fine, I'll go change." As Trevor turned to walk out he gave Michael the finger twice.

Sometimes Franklin wondered why he associated with the two; there were times they were more fucked up then his friends from the hood. "Man how much did you drink?"

"Why the fuck is he here?" Mike slurred as he raised his arms above his eyes to protect them from the lights.

"To ask about you, you dumb fuck."

"Why?"

"Because Amanda called both of us wondering where the hell you were."

"Fuck that bitch!"

"Man, that's your wife."

"You know Frankie; I fucking tried to do the right thing. I stopped cheating on her. We made a vow to each other to not cheat. I kept it, but she broke it by fucking some 20-year-old. Now my own fucking kids are blaming me for her behavior." Michael's voice started to crack as he just stared down at the ground trying to keep his tears in check. Sometimes he thought he was incapable of crying. "I know I'm not perfect and I fucked up her life and the kids, but I'm trying. I'm seriously trying to rectify my mistakes, but everything I try just blows up in my face."

Frank sat there stunned. For as long as he known Michael; he had never seen him so helpless and he honestly didn't know what to do.

Luckily he didn't as Trevor came and forced Michael to lay down and covered him with a blanket. "Just sleep it off," Trevor said. Michael didn't protest as he just covered his face and turned away. Looking down, Trevor hated when Michael got to the desperate state. He motioned for Franklin to follow him out of Michael's earshot.

"T, what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, this is his issue to work out. Just let him sleep kid." He noticed Franklin's worried expression. "He'll be fine kid. I've seen him in this state before the best thing now is to let him sleep it off."

"What about Amanda?"

"Let's not worry about her now. Just let him get some sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning. My truck doesn't have any gas, so I'm going to crash here for the night. Thanks F, I appreciate it."

Franklin just let out a sigh of disbelief as he went to go grab some sheets wondering how this night turned into a damn sleepover.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**some slash in this chapter

* * *

The rays of the sun started to filter in through the windows causing Michael to wake up. The second he opened his eyes his head screamed in pain. Nausea washed over him to the point that he dry-heaved. "Fuck," he mumbled trying to sit up. The scent of body odor and stale alcohol hit his nose as he tried sitting up again. This time he made it, but his head kept screaming almost begging to lie down to relieve the pressure.

Thankfully, he listened and laid back down. The events of last night were a blur. There were fragments of memory scattered in his head, like of him drinking or seeing Franklin. The strongest fragment was of Trevor in a dress sneering at him screaming something. In a way, Michael really didn't want to remember last night.

Closing his eyes, he tried to rest, but couldn't as a painful moan escaped his lips. He knew he needed to get up and get some aspirin, but the pain was too much.

"Here sweetheart."

Opening back up his eyes, Michael saw Trevor standing above him with a bottle of water and aspirin. Grateful, Michael managed to sit up and take the pills, while drinking the entire bottle of water. "Thanks T."

"No problem, Sweetheart. So how did you sleep?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Touchy touchy, here," Trevor said handing over a mug of coffee.

Michael took it almost appreciating that Trevor was looking after him. The strong taste helped wake him up as he noticed that Trevor was in normal clothes. "Where's the dress?"

"Is that the only thing you remember from last night?"

"It's pretty hard not to forget," Michael chuckled as he drank more. Finally, he was starting to feel better as the coffee and aspirin worked their magic. Sighing he wondered what would happen now. Going back to Amanda was out of the question. He had the money he could easily get an apartment, but he did not want to be alone. "Where's Franklin?"

"Asleep, since he has been up all night looking after you." The kid had stayed by Michael's side all night, cleaning up him up when he had vomited everywhere, rubbing his back when he suddenly had a fit about Amanda. Trevor had been proud of him and admired the loyalty, hoping that Michael wouldn't ever screw over the kid.

"Shit! What the fuck did I do last night?"

"You got drunk, got dropped off here by some European guy, passed out on the couch, woke up and vomited everywhere and ranted about Amanda. And you called me a very dirty word."

"What?"

"I care not to repeat it." What happened with Amanda?"

Michael turned away from his friend and tried to focus on Chop, who was outside playing at the edge of the pool. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you do."

"What are you my fucking therapist?"

"No, I'm your fucking friend. C'mon lets cuddle on the couch, so you can tell me all your troubles."

"Fuck you."

Trevor positioned himself next to Michael and wrapped his arms around him. "C'mon Mikey, remember those nights where we cuddled."

"We never cuddled." That was a lie. There were times in the past after a night of drinking that the two had woken up in each other's embrace. Michael hated to admit that those were some of the best memories of his life to feel so close to another human being and not worry about anything. "T!"

"What?" Trevor brought Michael close ignoring the body odor. After last night, he didn't smell that fresh either. "Mikey, you know you want this," he whispered. "Don't struggle."

"T, stop."

"Just admit you love this. Don't you remember that last night before you supposedly died? I remember it well, you screaming my name and clinging on for dear life as I fucked you raw. I can do it again just say the word."

Michael didn't want to think about that last night together or any other night together. He tried to speak, but only a moan came out as Trevor squeezed his crotch. "Seriously? I'm married."

"That's never stopped as before. Admit it I've always been a better partner than Amanda." He squeezed again. "Has she ever got you hard this quick? At least I love you enough not to send you into a drunken stupor."

Michael tried to get away, but Trevor's grip was to strong and pleasure he was feeling wasn't helping. "Trevor." His eyes fluttered as he said it.

"What is it Mikey?"

"What the fuck?! Oh my god seriously," Franklin exclaimed as he covered his eyes. The one thing he didn't want to see first thing in the morning was Michael and Trevor hooking up. He hoped they were drunk.

"Franklin, it's not what it looks like," said Michael as he managed to get out of Trevor's embrace.

"Yes, Franklin, it is exactly what it looks like. But don't worry we wouldn't disrespect your home by fucking; only jacking off."

"T!"

"You two together?" Franklin asked not knowing what to think.

"What I have I told you about being close-minded?" asked Trevor.

"Man, whatever relationship you two have um…" Franklin didn't know what to say anymore as he walked past them to get some dog food for Chop. It didn't seem far-fetched that they had some type sexual relationship in the past, especially since they fought like an old married couple most of the time. But right now, on his couch, was too much. He tried to get them being together out of his mind, but nothing helped even as walked off as quickly as possible.

"Jesus Trevor. You fucking scared him," yelled Michael.

Trevor just smirked from his position. "He should know about us."

"That thing between us was over years ago."

"Yeah, because you chose the fake titty whore over me."

"That's my wife."

"The same wife that sent you into a depressive and drunken state last night, because you thought there was an understanding between the two of you. Michael, she's always lied to you about the money, the cheating and especially Tracey. Why do you put up with her lies?"

"Because I love her."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. If I didn't love her I wouldn't have endured these last few years with her or felt betrayed by the cheating. You've never truly loved anyone, so you wouldn't understand."

"Wrong Mikey. I loved Patricia, I loved Mary Ann, and the most important person I actually love is standing in front of me. So don't tell me I'm incapable of love."

"T."

Trevor stood up, grabbed his chin and stared him straight in the eyes. "Save it Michael." Trevor leaned in to the point that their lips brushed together.

"So I've been thinking," Franklin said walking back only to see Trevor and Michael in another position. "Will you two get a fucking room," he yelled turning away to leave the room as fast as he could.

"Frankie come back," called Trevor as he went after him. "Don't be embarrassed that your daddies show affection towards each other."

* * *

After a much-needed shower, Michael stared out at Los Santos as he lounged on Franklin's deck. The kid had not kicked him out yet, because of that display with Trevor. He chose to go think by taking Chop for a walk. As for Trevor, he had to attend to some business at the Vanilla Unicorn.

Putting on his headphones, he tuned out as soft rock entered his ears. For the first time since yesterday, he felt at ease, well until his phone went off. Not bothering to check who it was he answered it. "Hello."

"_Come home." _It was Amanda

"Why?"

"_Because I need you."_

"No you need my money."

"_Why are you taking this so hard? We've always cheated on each other."_

"I don't know Amanda, maybe because I thought we finally came to an understanding not to hurt each other anymore."

"_Michael just come home."_

"Why, so you can smile in my faces and tell me lies. How many lies have you told through the years?"

"_Like you're a fucking saint; you're an egotistical psychopath, who gets his rocks off murdering others. There were so many times through the years you fucking lied to me and to the kids about your activities."_

"To fucking protect you guys," he yelled. "Something you seem to forget about." The whole deal was to protect the people who I fucking love." He calmed down a little. "I'm not coming back for a while."

"_Michael."_

"Goodbye Amanda." Hanging up he turned off his phone and tried to relax, but couldn't because he felt conflicted.

"Hey."

Looking over he saw Franklin sitting next to him. "Hey kid. Did you hear?" he asked

"Everyone in the whole fucking neighborhood heard you."

"New piece of advice, don't get married."

"Okay. So about earlier with Trevor, I'm cool about you two being together."

"We're not together Kid."

"So what are you guys?"

Michael sighed as he tried to think of the right answer. "In the past, we were friends with benefits. Back then things were different, I was younger and got an intense high robbing banks. The money I made went to whores that were plentiful, but they didn't fill the void I needed for companionship. After a night together, they would leave, taking my money, but Trevor would stay. He filled that void. Everything changed when I met Amanda. She was the complete opposite of him and provided me with stability."

"So you two broke it off?"

"Not that easy. Despite Amanda and I being together, Trevor and I still messed around. Back then it made sense. I would dominate Amanda in bed, but when I wanted to be dominated I would go to him. In a way, he was my first love and you know you can't just get rid of that type of love."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hell sometimes I think that if Trevor was more stable and we didn't have our careers; we would have been a couple, maybe would have adopted you and be a modern type of family," Michael said with a sarcastic tone.

Franklin shuddered at the idea. "That would be creepy. So what is he to you now?"

"He's my friend nothing more, nothing less."

"Will you make things up with Amanda?"

"I don't know. Part of me says go back, but the other part says we're better off apart. I'll figure it out."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Franklin asked, "So where are you going to live at?"

"I'll get a hotel room or an apartment."

"Or you could stay here."

"I'm not about to put you out kid."

"It's only me and Chop here, plus I have two extra bedrooms that go unused. I don't mind if you stayed."

Michael thought about hugging Franklin, but decided against it. "Thanks kid." He got up off the lounge chair to stretch feeling his bones crack a little. "C'mon, I have to get my car and I'll take you out to lunch."

"Thanks M."

"No problem, hey kid let's not mention to Trevor about my living arrangements."

"Okay," said Franklin. Once Trevor knew, Franklin had no doubts that he would try to move in as well and want to live in a strange family situation.


End file.
